


i ignore you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [20]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Mendaki bukit adalah salah satu usaha Hiro untuk menghindar.





	i ignore you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Hiro tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia marah, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak dapat melakukannya.

Seperti hari ini misalkan, satu hari setelah Sachi menyatakan bahwa dia berniat mengganggu Kakeru dan Touko kemudian melibatkan Hiro secara tidak langsung ke dalam rencana itu. Hiro kecewa, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kecewa kalau perasaan tulusnya dibalas dengan usaha pemanfaatan untuk hal tidak baik?

Karena itulah Hiro memutuskan untuk mendaki bukit hari itu. Tidak digubrisnya pesan-pesan yang Sachi kirimkan padanya. Tidak digubrisnya telepon-telepon Sachi yang terhubung padanya. Bahkan, tidak digubrisnya ponsel yang terus berbunyi di dalam tas. Hiro hanya ingin, untuk sesaat saja, menjernihkan pikirannya dengan menganggap bahwa Sachi tidak ada.

Meski Hiro tahu itu jahat.


End file.
